


Challenge Accepted

by biifurcatedCoder



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Other, Sex Toys, Watersports, cronus doesnt know when to back out of a challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 03:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biifurcatedCoder/pseuds/biifurcatedCoder
Summary: Cronus makes a bold claim that he can handle any sex toy that's thrown at him without any problems. Sollux doubts this and puts his claim to the test.





	Challenge Accepted

You'd already come to realize that this older Ampora is something else, and not necessarily in a good way. He talks a lot of big game and acts like he's some cool guy all big and tough and slick but he's basically just a big socially awkward nerd trying to pass as desirable and you can see right through the leather jacket and slicked back hair and see that he's just as much of a nerd as Eridan is, if not moreso. So you're already dismissing half of what he says as he's babbling on about all this stuff he can supposedly do as if he thinks it's going to win him any merits with you. He's flirting, you're well aware, and he's doing a pretty terrible job at it but hey, kudos to the guy for determination if nothing else. It isn't til he says one thing in particular that your ears perk up a bit and you're giving him a look now.

"Come agaiin, Ampora?"

"I said I can handle any sorta wveird or wvild pailin toy imaginable wvithout any problems"

Ok, it's a pretty bold claim. You've seen some weird stuff on the web and you know there's a lot out there that you highly doubt finface here could handle at all, let alone without issues. He may just be saying this cuz he's hoping you will test him on it and he may get lucky and get fucked. Desperate weirdo. But you do like a challenge, and you especially enjoy the idea of getting a chance to humiliate this loser and remind him he isn't anywhere near the hot shot he acts like he is. So you're smirking, taking your tinted glasses off for a moment to clean a smudge off of them from his talking, and you're replying with perhaps a bit too much enthusiasm.

"You're on."

Cronus looks taken aback for a moment, this weird little flash of excitement in his eyes and fins before he collects himself and feigns hurt, putting a webbed hand to his chest and pouting in that dumb way Eridan does too. 

"Ye hurt me, chief. I'm hurt. Doubtin my wvord as a man that I can do wvhat I'm claimin I can. Ye need me to provwe it though? Alright. Anyfin you can throwv at me, no problems, like I said."

He slips in this tiny little fish pun - you totally caught it and you're pretty sure he didn't even realize he had done it - but he still has that sparkle of excitement in his eyes despite that fake hurt look. You were probably right about your suspicion on his intents when he even brought that up in the first place. Oh well, it's not like you had to get even remotely undressed for any of this after all. So you laugh at his offended face and put your glasses back on now, gesturing with your head in the direction you want him to come follow you.

"C'mon then, fiinface. Let'2 2ee how good your word really ii2."


End file.
